


Dear Jason There Will Be Tears Today

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Two of Jason's Birthdays





	Dear Jason There Will Be Tears Today

August 16th, 2012

Dick entered the bakery. It was a small little place. He took Jason here last year. Jason told him how he came here with his mom on his birthday whenever she was sober enough to remember.

The woman at the counter greeted him. "Hello there. How can I help you today?"

"Hello. I'm picking up for Matthew Malone?" He said.

She nodded. "Yes of course. You know normally people don't ask for a single cupcake. But I'm assuming it's for someone special?" 

"Yes. It's my little brother's birthday." Dick said.

"Aw that's sweet. I hope he likes it." She handed him a small box. 

"Yeah. Well have a nice day. Keep the change." He handed her a twenty and left.

He went straight to Jason afterwards. He hadn't been back at Wayne Manor since April.

"Hey, little wing. Happy birthday." Dick said. He took the cupcake and a candle out.

He lit the candle and began to sing happy birthday. He set the cupcake on the grave. 

When he was finished he blew out the candle.

Jason would have been fifteen. 

"Master Dick." He jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice.

"Hey Alfred. I was just leaving." Dick said.

"Take these. They were his. Some came after. Master Bruce is still throwing away everything that once belonged to him." Alfred handed him a bundle of letters, papers, and three books.

After Jason died.

He didn't look any of the things until he was home in Blüdhaven. The first thing was a letter that was obviously recent.

"Dear Robin,  
Happy Birthday! You haven't written back or texted back or sent any messages or even read the ones I sent you in months but I'm guessing you're still busy with Batman and that search for your mom.  
Anyway me and Blue stopped a robbery today! It was totally rad!  
Please write back.  
Your pen pal,  
Kid Devil!" 

Dick sighed. Yet another person Bruce didn't tell about Jason's death. Dick recalled how Danny sounded on the phone when he hacked the Batcave back in May. And Kaldur'ahm, Rose, Raven, Gar, and Vic's faces when Dick told them when he visited the Teen Titans in June to tell them where Jason was.

Dick remembered his last phone call with Jason. Jason told him that Lady Shiva could be his mother. 

And then Dick called a week later.

And Alfred picked up and told him something he didn't expect to ever hear.

"Master Jason is... no longer available. He's no longer with us. I'm sorry, my boy." 

Dick looked at the photo that was underneath the letter. It was of him and Jason at Robinson Park. 

Two of the books were 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Anne of Green Gables'. Both were worn from reading and as Dick flipped through them he noticed highlighted quotes and notes and doodles.

The third book was a log book of missions Jason had been on.

There were plenty of other photos and letters from Kid Devil. 

And then there was a thick envelope. Dick opened to find two phones and a note from Alfred.

'R Phone: Little Wing. J Phone: Catherine. Both contain photos of Master Jason. If there is anyone on either of them that need to be told of our lost you should be able to find them. I'm sorry to leave these to you. -Alfred.'

Shit.

Shit. 

Dick started to cry. 

"Happy birthday, little wing." He sobbed. 

August 16th, 2015

Jason stared at the box. Sasha had set it down in front of him.

"Nightwing just handed it to me. Said to give it to you."

Jason knew what day it was. His eighteenth birthday. Goldie remembered.

He opened it to see some of his old junk.

Jason froze. 

This stuff belonged to a dead kid.


End file.
